epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fametown/Overly Translated - Lewis Clark vs Bill and Ted
Hey guys. I was bored so I decided to overly translate Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted using Google Translate. The languages I used were Thai, Uzbek, German, Japanese, and Zulu if anyone was wondering. Enjoy! :) Lyrics [Note: Lewis in dark brown, Clark in light brown, Bill in blue, Ted in dark red, and both people on a team rapping at once in regular text.] 'Lewis and Clark:' You can not start with Lewis and Clark. We were the reason for the disconnect event, such as the garden. And, both of 'em backs up Possemappu and graphs. A salt thereof, shows that in front of us! We will walk wordsmiths such as the sole of a hot stove. The owner, Mike and I, like the Louisiana Purchase that is! Can you finished! Please tell me the future of should'a. Well, the back of the box the phone back, and his doctor! We found, beaver, wild dogs, bears, and weasel. Rattlesnake fish Larkin, owls and eagles. In addition, the plant and much more! We are closer to our observations. The threat of both intensive dickweeds here! We are united, is the pioneer and long travel. Air Guitar, is inspired by man and machine. We have to win some accident of nature. So out of action, but, Bill foster mother says: "Stranger should not." 'Bill and Ted:' Mother heating costs, it was a bad joke. I heard a good disease reduction in bowel Socrates. This mother, father-in-law, Ted! Let the story. San Marino of GK! Often, when we do with the children as his pin Stoll and Billy. Beans, you will be taken orally to play Sacagawea! Teen Mom, military support you? They said to leave the children, has resulted in children. Dudes and white mother duck, you know what you should do? They were stopped and Dakota! You must fill in the court! Why he decided to check back Napoleon old swamp? You come out of the invading army! 'Lewis and Clark:' Meriwether Have you heard? I think that you mean business! Everyone I know in order to get one of the Ateneo! Pacific Ocean of autumn Black Eagles. We ... we will lose a patient, "The problem is diarrhea," the (CAW). Rufus, you are useless for us! K is, you will not be able to move from above the road! Because you're not in Turkey and Wayne value of, to help you. Tap on the patient and not the time! 'Bill and Ted:' Men, burned us. I feel like I'm stupid How I wonder what I am? I do not know 'Rufus:' Exemplary strawberries. 'Bill and Ted:' Rufus! You are here! We do not want any violence. Several types of Kartoffelsack Paul or shoes! He goes to the river in one direction. We have a four-dimensional journey It will be back to life with Katy with a clear prison! I saw your future, Master Louis, I do not have to be rude. However, spoiler warning: You commit suicide, fool! So it will give you the peace of this beautiful doubloons. And we will insist that this war Stallyns Wild! Category:Blog posts